Problem: Solve for $x$ : $6x + 5 = 9x + 10$
Subtract $6x$ from both sides: $(6x + 5) - 6x = (9x + 10) - 6x$ $5 = 3x + 10$ Subtract $10$ from both sides: $5 - 10 = (3x + 10) - 10$ $-5 = 3x$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{-5}{3} = \dfrac{3x}{3}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{5}{3} = x$